Dutch and A Series Of Unfortunate Yet Well Intentioned Events
by Uurrusistabul
Summary: Another request from a Tumblr friend, Paper-Jam-Dipper. Dutch gets sick of being the only person in the house capable of menial tasks. The gang feels bad. Short fic, gonna be cute.


Dutch, holed up in his room, ran his hands through his thick, curly hair. He'd been cleaning all week, no time for his own projects. Texas and Jacob had decided to experiment with some ungodly concoction designed to fulfill all of a person's protein, vitamin, and mineral needs. To be short it was unsuccessful. Chuck had managed to track at least three cans worth of oil throughout the hangout. Mike ad Julie had managed to crash their toy race cars into the television and it took Dutch four days to fix the screen and rewire in the inner components. Let's just say the artist wasn't pleased.

ROTH was humming in boredom on the floor in his makeshift bed, running diagnostics over his system after the last run in with Kane's lackeys. Would it have killed the others to given him a helping hand when ROTH was pretty much down for the count. Sometimes the guy could only think that the others only kept him around for utilities. Dutch groaned, falling back on his bed. There he went worrying about stupid shit again; but he couldn't help it. Especially when he was feeling so under appreciated. ROTH, sensing his owner's discontent, whirred in sympathy, though still unable to move.

The tall Burner arose from his lump of a bed and swung open the door, only to be met face-to-face with Texas. Dutch groaned. "What is it Texas?" The red flamed Burner didn't notice his friend's tone, per usual, and proceeded to explain his presence. "Totally gotta get on those hot rod flames, Dutch. Texas has been waiting three days for those babies to be-" Texas was cut off by Mike and Chuck squeezing in the doorway. "Hey Dutch, pal, we need you to help configure Mutt's communication systems, they're a little on the fritz and-" Chuck butt in. "They wouldn't been 'on the fritz' if you hadn't been drinking that soda while driving," he pointed out. Texas raised his voice in irritation. "So anyway, how about those new painted flames?" Julie, who peered around the corner, waved. "There you are! I need your help with-"

Dutch nearly busted a blood vessel. "GET OUT!" he hollered. The gang went silent. Dutch's temper flared. "I've been working all week and not a single on of you have offered to help or even uttered a thank you!" Mike held up his hands defensively. "Woah, there, buddy, easy-" "No! I'm sick and tired of takin' it easy man, I need a BREAK. But we all know how that went last time! A guy can't get a rest without a buncha zombies taking over his city!"

The other Burners looked uncomfortable, rubbing their arms or looking anywhere but at Dutch. Chuck was near peeing himself. Dutch, who was breathing heavily, pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. "You know what, fine, whatever. I'll do it anyway. Not like-" Before Dutch could finish, his friends, Julie included, lunged at him, wrapping their arms around him. "W-woah!" Dutch stammered as Texas, who was first to try and hug him, was squished along with Chuck to his chest.

Mike dug his fist into Dutch's afro, giving him a playful noogie. "Sorry, Dutch, you're right. But you've got it all wrong, man, we were just trying to lure you out of your room. We have a surprise for you, man!" The crew withdrew, leaving Dutch a little flustered. "A wha-?" Julie and Texas tugged on Dutch's arm hurriedly. "Just come on!" Julie laughed.

Mike lead the gang out into the commons room to reveal a large, illy prepared cake. Dutch's name was etched into it with a discolored green icing and his face crudely draw in strawberry frosting. Texas puffed in pride. "I made the decorations! TEXAS!" he shouted, punching the air. Julie patted Dutch on the back. "We noticed how you'd been so discouraged and decided to try and make up for all the shenanigans this week." Mike nudged his friend in the side. "Good thing too, had we known you'd blow a fuse like that we'd have done it sooner." Dutch felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Guys I'm-" Chuck pushed his friend forward from behind. "We were being sorta insensitive all week and you know what we deserved that yelling. You're only human, man."

Dutch laughed uneasily. Texas, who had already begun to eat Dutch's cake, looked up in confusion. "Not Texas. Didn't deserve none of that." Dutch deadpanned. "I'm thinkin' you deserved it the most," he joked. The rest of the burners laughed and Jacob cleared his throat. "Enough of this mushy feels crap, time to get your piece before Texas eats it all."

After they'd all had their fill, Mike pulled Dutch aside, handing him a piece of paper. Dutch opened it up and stared quizzically at it. "What's this?" Mike beamed. "It's a Chilton Funbuck." Dutch burst in hysterics. "Dud you can't be serious." Mike feigned offense. "I'm totally serious, dude, that thing gets you out of chores whenever you want." Dutch laughed. "Alright, alright man, I guess they're pretty neat then." The two returned to the others and Julie leaned towards Dutch. "Did he give you a funbuck?" Dutch nodded and Julie snorted, amused. "He's so corny, but his heart's in the right place. Just use it whenever things prove too much, alright, Dutch?" Julie gave him a chaste peck on the cheek and Dutch smiled, happy to be surrounded by his friends.

The next week, despite the efforts of everyone, Dutch ended up having to do pretty much all the chores. Yet, ironically enough, he was happy to do so. Even when Texas got his hand stuck in the garbage disposal and it took two hours of meticulous care to remove him with all fingers in tact, Texas was happy.


End file.
